I Solemly Swear I am Up to No Good
by MauradersMap
Summary: The very beginings of the Mauraders many mischievious years at Hogwarts and all their mishaps and adventures.UPDATED.PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: This is only my first fan fiction, so bear with me, I added some characters so don't be surprised if so and so has a sibling they're not supposed to have, don't worry, they're there for a reason. All the characters you are familiar with are J.K Rowling's property, not mine.  
  
"SIRIUS!! Bellowed 13 year old Pierce Black through 12 Grindlewauld Palace, what the heck have you done with my new dress robes!!!" A young boy with dark hair and piercing dark eyes the same color as his hair, so dark brown they were almost black bolted through the living room and leaped out the wide open window. Laughing to himself, Sirius walked across the soft grass and rounded the corner only to meet a tall woman with black hair pulled back into a tight bun clutching a hot pink robe with purple fuzzy trimming. "Oh shoot," Sirius said, but before he could scramble away Mrs. Black grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him into the house, sitting him on a chair she yelled, "Why on earth did you do this to your brother's robes?" Sirius tried to keep the smile from creeping onto his face. "Oh, I was improving them; I think those are really Pierce's colors. Plus, they completely suit his personality." Pierce shot him a venomous look as Sirius gave him is most infuriating smirk. His older brother mouthed the words "I'll get you later." Mrs. Black scolded "You will NOT talk about your brother that way! This is no way for someone from the noble pureblood line of Blacks to behave! You represent this family, our beliefs, and most importantly your father's high esteemed place in the wizarding society. I don't know what has gotten into you! Even your little brother Regulus is a much better Black than you!" "Well maybe I don't even want to be a Black! Did you ever consider that?" Sirius yelled and stomped up the old wrap around stairs as his mother stood fuming at the bottom. He burst into his room and slammed the door. His parents just didn't understand, they were so puffed up and couldn't see past their own egos. He kicked off his shoes and threw them at the wall. Even though he was going to Hogwarts in the fall, it wasn't like it was going to be any better. He knew he would be in Slytherien, he knew it, his heritage would land him in the worst house Hogwarts had to offer. Well, at least his mother wouldn't be there, but he would have his horrible cousin Narcissa and his brother Pierce to worry about. And knowing them, they would make Hogwarts hell for him. Well, they had better watch out, because he was planning on giving hell right back.  
  
  
"Now James, I want you to behave yourself at Hogwarts." Mrs. Potter lectured with a hint of a smile on her face as a final goodbye before James got on the train beside him. "Aw mum, you know I'm just the model of perfection" James replied with his most angelic smile as he flicked his unruly black hair back. "Uhuh, you take after me so I know you're bound for trouble." His mother said as a boy with sandy blond hair and a pale face walked by with his parents. James hazel eyes flickered mischief. He pushed past his mom and dug into his pocket for the dung bomb he had gotten from the joke store. He took aim and threw hard at the small built boy. The boy with blond hair yelped and whirled around with a grin on his face. James doubled up in laughter. "James! Apologize!" exclaimed Mrs. Potter. "Sorry, I've never met you before in my life, but I had to do it, the opportunity was too perfect." "That's okay, its something I would do, by the way I'm Remus Lupin, and you are?" the boy said as the smoke cleared. "James Potter. We should sit together on the train, I don't know many other people." "Fine with me, but we have to meet my friend Peter, he'll freak out if I don't sit with him. Actually he'll probably freak anyways considering how I smell." Remus said with a dark look at James. They walked happily to the train with high hopes.  
  
  
  
Sirius gazed out at the rain falling heavily on the windows of the train. He was in a compartment with (oh joy) Pierce and his gang of pureblood friends. Oh, and that greasy haired kid Regulus liked to hang around with. Severus Snape. Sirius detested Snape. He was the one who got him grounded for a month when he told Mrs. Black about his midnights rides on his broomstick, the Silver Arrow. Brand new, but of course, the Blacks could only have the best. Not that he minded of course. He scanned over Pierce's crowd of friends; there was that boy with a face like a fox and blue eyes, Rodolphos Lestrange, the beautiful blond girl, Veronica Rathburn, and oh, you couldn't forget the oh so famous and popular Lucius Malfoy. Unfortunately, the Malfoys and Blacks were great family friends. A wonderful family, noble, pureblood, could u get any better? As if they forgot the things that are important in friends, such as, honesty and loyalty. Not that he would know, he rarely had had friends in his life. A screeching halt interrupted his thoughts. "Everyone out of the train! We're at Hogwarts!" "Here it goes. . ." said Sirius as he stepped out of his compartment. 


	2. Chapter 2

James and Remus found their way to an empty compartment in the back, where they met

Remus's friend, Peter Pettigrew. James noticed that Peter was a short boy with curly blond hair

and a face that somehow resembled a rat. "Hey Peter, this is my friend James Potter." said

Remus. "Hi", Peter said nervously. James threw himself onto the chair and promptly begun his

favorite conversation by saying "Hey, do any of you guys like Quidditch?" A smile broke out

Peter's face, "Love it." James went on excitedly, "I'm thinking of trying out for Seeker in second

year, I've played a lot with my cousins, and they say I'm pretty good at it. Sure wish they let us

play in first year." Remus laughed "I couldn't ride a broomstick if u attached me to the dumb

thing. But I love watching it." He threw his arm around the back of the seat, and as he did it his

robe slid down to his elbow. "Hey, Remus, what happened to your arm?" He pointed to four

jagged scars on his arm. "Nothing." said Remus as he nervously pushed down his sleeve. His

face went pale and he looked as if he was going to be sick. "You alright, Remus?" said Peter.

Suddenly the loud yell of "Everyone out of the train, we're at Hogwarts!" distracted the two

boys from Remus's arm. Remus stepped out of the compartment gratefully and gave a sigh of

relief as he held his maimed arm nervously. As the three friends climbed out of the train they

gazed up at the magnificent site. Hogwarts castle was huge and gleaming, stretching up to the

heavens. And the glistening lake before it expanded as far as the eye could see. "Wow" said

Peter softly. "Yeah, never thought it would be this big." Commented James as a group of

haughty boys pushed past them. Slytherins, James mused. He could tell by the tall blond boy

that strode confidently in the front, he had seen him before and knew his dad disliked the boy's

father very much. He didn't recognize the other ones, wait no he did recognize the two in the

back, they were Blacks. Blacks were easily noticed by their handsome and dark features. As

the smaller one walked uncertainly past him, the boy tripped and fell, knocking over James

suitcase.  
  
"Watch it, Slytherin scum!" James yelled. The boy scrambled to his feet. "What the heck? I

haven't even been sorted yet! What makes you think I'll be in Slytherin?" The boy retorted.

"Cuz you're a Black and all Blacks are in Slytherin. They all are bigheaded purebloods full of

dark magic! They all belong in Azkaban!" James shouted angrily. The boy opened his mouth to

object, but a huge man pulled him aside crying "Firs' years, over here!" They were pulled apart,

both glowering at each other. James allowed himself to be led to a boat still fuming. "James,

what was that all about? Why did you blow up at that kid?" asked Remus. "Nothin!" yelled

James. He hated the dark arts, and he hated Slytherins and all that had to do with them. And he

didn't feel like talking about why. It all began on such a happy day, just three years ago, two

days before he turned 8. He remembered it like it was yesterday, remembered every little detail,

every little thing. He had just finished a game of Midget- Quidditch, and his team had won a

great victory, he had caught the snitch, winning the game! He had just transported by Floo

Powder back to his house, flustered and excited. When he and his mom reached their house, he

bounded around the living room, full of happiness! His dad was coming home from a business

trip for the Ministry today! And he would have great news to give him! His dad would be so

proud, he always wanted James to do well in quidditch, he had been a Keeper in his years at

Hogwarts. He climbed up the couch and jumped off, imagining himself at the world cup,

thousands of people were yelling the name, James Potter! James Potter! "JAMES HENRY

POTTER! How many times have I told u NOT to climb on the furniture, now come and eat

some supper!" "Alright," James grumbled as he walked to the table to eat. James was chattering

ceaselessly as usual, bouncing up and down in his chair from excitement when suddenly they

heard a loud pop and a man with a large droopy mustache from the Ministry appeared. "Hello

Mrs. Potter, I am Zachary Finnigan from the Ministry of Magic." The man said. "Hello Mr.

Finnigan," she said and waited for him to continue. Mr. Finnigan seemed as if he could not get

the words out, "Uh, Mrs. Potter, I regret to inform you that Mr. Henry William Potter was

injured defending muggles during a muggle raid." James felt his heart plummet as his mother

gasped, "Not Henry!" Mr. Finnigan went on, "He was subjected under the Cruciatis Curse and

sustained heavy damage to his right leg. Although the leg will heal, he may have a limp the rest of

his life." Here he faltered, unwilling to continue. "Will there be any permanent damage due to the

curse?" Mrs. Potter asked. Mr. Finnigan replied "It looks as there might be a little brain

damage, but we're not positive. Henry has a strong mind though; I think with the proper

treatment his mind will remain normal. I'm not promising anything though." Mrs. Potter

summoned up the courage to speak. "Thank you Mr. Finnigan, and when will Henry be able to

return?" "Two weeks, at the most. Goodbye, Mrs. Potter." He disappeared with a pop. James

remembered how his mother took him upstairs and put him to bed instantly. He had cried

himself to sleep. His father had never been the same after that. His mind was fine, he was a

brilliant man, but he seemed tired somehow, withdrawn. He walked with a limp and he didn't l

augh like he used to. He spent the majority of his time reading and studying magical theory, he

couldn't play Quidditch with James anymore because of his leg. James remembered how that

sadness had changed to anger, how he had hated the dark arts with everything inside of him and

how he had vowed to himself to stand up against it.


	3. The Sorting

A/N: All the characters recognizable are J.K Rowlings and not mine. This is a long chapter, mainly cuz of the sorting hat song. Please review! And feel free to criticize as much as u want! I am open to suggestions!

GoldHeartSilverTears: Thanks so much for the reviews!!! Your awesome Thanx also for the advice, I knew SOMETHING was wrong with my paragraphing!

Emma-Lee14: Thanks for the review!! It always helps to have someone review ur work!  
  
The boat in which Sirius, Severus, and two other first years were in drifted to the magnificent

castle to dock. Sirius glumly walked out into the entrance to the castle. Was that boy with the

messy black hair right? Was his family really that bad? He wasn't like them at all! He shouldn't

be judged by what his family was like! He was appalled at the hypocrisy of it, here the boy was

mad at his family for being prejudiced and he was the one judging people by their heritage! It

just wasn't fair; he wasn't even given a chance. His thoughts were interrupted by the swing of

the big wooden doors as a tall man with brown hair entered.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, he said warmly. I am Darius Saxum, head of Gryffindor House. Before you get seated for the feast, you must be sorted into your appropriate houses"

Sirius felt his stomach lurch as the doors were opened and they filed in. The hall was huge, it

was piled with students and the ceiling, if there was one at all, looked as it had been enchanted

to look like the sky. He saw a patched old hat that was placed in the center of the room on a

stool. The hat opened its mouth (could it really be called a mouth?) and began to sing.

(A/N please excuse my (ahem) beautiful poetry)  
_ I am the sorting hat  
Of the great wizards of old  
Be you beast of bird or bat  
I'll send you to your fold  
  
Four wizards, brilliant and achieved  
Founded this great school  
But at each other became peeved  
So they created a new rule  
  
Four houses we'll make  
One for each founder  
Our preference we'll take  
The choices made sounder  
  
Sharp Ravenclaw  
Choosing those of wit  
Makes knowledge her law  
Only those smart will fit  
  
Slytherin, full of cunning  
Chooses his mainly for their blood  
Non-pures are out of the running  
None can enter whose blood has mud  
  
Bold Gryffindor  
Takes those of nerve  
The students this house is for  
It they must deserve  
  
Kind Hufflepuff  
She sees good in all  
Those whose traits are not enough  
Will not be doomed to fall.  
  
So come, come to be sorted  
Have not any wrath,  
Let this ceremony not be aborted  
You will find your path. _

The sorting hat again opened its mouth and shouted out the name

"Allison, George!" A tall wiry blond haired boy walked up and placed the hat on his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Andrews, Sarah!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Black, Sirius!"

Sirius took a deep breath and walked up the huge hallway. _Here it goes, my first few steps to _

_Slytherin._ He saw Pierce give him a smirk, sitting over with all his stuck up Slytherin friends.

Sirius grabbed the hat, and firmly placing it on his head sat down and waited for justice to be

done.

"Another Black I see . . . but you're not like the others, there's something in you that's different. Hmmm, Plenty of courage I see, no lack of wit either. And there's a very mischievous side to you, you're going to bring Hogwarts a lot of trouble from you I bet. So, I guess you think I'm going to put u in Slytherin, right?" Sirius nodded his head despairingly. "Wrong!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

Siruis, almost giddy from relief walked to the Gryffindor table where he was met with stony

glances. _Boy was this ever awkward_. A tall black boy, sensing his peril motioned him to sit next to him. Sirius gratefully sat down as the boy held out his hand to shake.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, I'm a prefect for Gryffindor, glad to have you with us." He said in a deep voice. "I'm also Quidditch captain, you play Quidditch? You have the look and build of a Beater, that's my position, so I'm kind of partial to it."

"I love Quidditch, he said, eyes shining; I play against my brothers sometimes."

"Good, you'll have to try out next season."

Sirius turned his attention back to the sorting as the hat yelled

"Evans, Lilly!" A girl with vivid red hair placed the hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Evans, Mark!" A boy with reddish brown hair walked up to the hat and put it on.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Sirius glanced at the girl as her twin sat at the Slytherin table, worry written over her face.

"Karkaroff, Igor!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Lupin, Remus!"

Remus strode down the hall a bit worried, what if the hat didn't accept people like him? He had

tried to act normal around James and Peter, but inside his stomach had been churning with

worry. Dumbledore gave him a reassuring smile. He breathed a deep breath and put the hat on.

"Hmm, yes, Dumbledore told me about you, a very interesting case. Now which house? You're very bright, hardworking, not short of courage either. Better be in. . . .

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lupin grinned; maybe this won't be so bad after all. He was filled with elation, as if nothing

could ever go wrong again, he just hoped Peter and James would be in the same house. The hat

called out a number of names until it came to the name,

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

Peter walked up hoping to death he would be in Gryffindor. Placing the hat on, he squinted his

eyes shut and hoped for the best.

"Hmm, you're a hard one I can tell; you're very tricky, crafty also. You follow whoever has the most likely chance of getting the furthest, whoever will keep you safe. I would put you in Slytherin except I sense you deeply desire to be in. . . .

"GRYFFINDOR"

Smiling at Remus who was giving him a thumbs up, he walked over and sat down, not even

worrying over what the hat had said, just glad he was with his friend.

"Potter, James"

James walked confidently up to the hat, winking at Remus and Peter as he passed. He was glad

that his friends were in Gryffindor, which he was sure to be in. His whole family had been in

Gryffindor. He places the hat on his head.

"Confident, so confident, yet good reason to be. Smart, talented, and full of trouble. Only one place for you!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He sauntered over to the table where he sat down next to Remus and Peter grinning as he said

"Told ya I'd be in Gryffindor"

"Snape, Severus!"

He turned around to see a greasy hooked nosed boy walk up nervously and put on the hat.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"He certainly looks Slytherin." Muttered James.

"Is Slytherin really all that bad?" said a voice to his left.

James turned around to see a pretty girl with bright red hair and sparkling green eyes.

"ARE THEY THAT BAD? Where have you been? They're only the worst! Anyone in Slytherin goes bad, they're all jerks. Every single one, you'd best stay away from them!"

Her beautiful eyes filled up with tears.

"That's my brother you're talking about!" she said and flounced off to sit at the other side of the table.

"The old Potter charm, eh?" teased Remus.

"You shut up, replied James, how was I supposed to know her dumb brother was in Slytherin?"

"Well, maybe if you had paid attention to the sorting. . ."

"Yeah, right."

"You might also have noticed that that guy you yelled at about his being in Slytherin just so happens to be in Gryffindor."

"What?" James said scowling as he looked at the boy on the other side of the table.

"Sorting hat must've made a mistake." He said and turned back to his food.


End file.
